¡Cochino pervertido!
by Rx-sama
Summary: Todo empezó con la misteriosa desaparición de las pantaletas de Sakura. — ¡Naruto!— al entrar, Sakura creyó que era un espejismo. Pero no, Naruto era un cochino depravado. Drabble/ Reto FB /Crack! Fic xD No yaoi.


_Drabble para el concurso **"Reta a tu ingenio"** del grupo de Facebook **Escritoras y lectoras de fanfics.**_

_Este Fic es un reto especial, los concursantes debíamos escribir a partir de la frase: ¡Te lo juro, fue una hormiga! una historia en donde quedara de manifiesto dicha frase._

_Para mí, es muy crack, y por eso el fic también lo es xD _

_Espero que les guste, es algo descabellado —aunque no demasiado—, pero por eso es crack :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Ojalá Naruto fuera mío, pero **NO**, sólo soy un pobre mortal que juega con sus personajes. Todo es obra de Masashi-sama :)_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cochino degenerado!<strong>

Todo empezó con la misteriosa desaparición de las pantaletas de Sakura.

Al principio no se le dio mucha importancia al asunto, era muy común que algunas prendas de vestir, más aún siendo lencería, se extraviaran con facilidad.

Pero luego la pérdida masiva de prendas íntimas femeninas alertaron a todo la aldea de la hoja. Algún pervertido estaba haciendo de las suyas y no permitirían que se burlaran de las respetables Kunoichi que allí habitaban.

Por esa razón_,_ Tsunade-sama convocó a una junta urgente para convenir qué se haría con respecto a ese degenerado delincuente. Así que decidieron montar vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día. Además, una serie de trampas fueron puestas en las habitaciones de todas las ninja, incluyendo el aposento de la honorable Hokage, ya que hasta ella fue víctima del susodicho al serle arrebatado un sostén de tamaño extra grande.

Pero nada. El infame ladrón no caía. Y eso desconcertaba a todos por igual. Era imposible que al menos no dejara una pista de sus fechorías. Se suponía que las trampas creadas por el equipo de inteligencia de la aldea eran infalibles…

— Yo atraparé al ladrón, Sakura-chan— por supuesto, Naruto formó parte activa del equipo de búsqueda. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad de quedar bien frente a todos en Konoha.

Y así fue como una noche mientras el rubio hacía "guardia" en la residencia Haruno_,_ se percató de una inusual sombra que parecía escurrirse por el balcón del cuarto de Sakura. Pensó al instante que sólo fue su imaginación, pero considerando todo lo acontecido no podía fiarse. Así que como todo un ninja entró a la habitación.

Primero palideció al ver que las pantaletas se estaban moviendo solas por el suelo. Pero antes de lanzar un _Rasengan_ al fantasma causante de todo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad algo las estaba moviendo. Pero qué… ¿Hormigas? Sí, muchas hormigas se estaban llevando las delicadas prendas de encaje una por una.

¡Misterio resuelto! Supuso que eran alguna nueva especie de hormigas pervertidas… o algo así. No quiso pensar mucho al respecto.

Se acercó un poco y tomó sin mucha dificultad uno de los eróticos artículos. Se imaginó muchas cosas en ese momento, pero nunca que activaría una de las trampas.

— ¡Naruto!— al entrar, Sakura creyó que era un espejismo. Pero no, Naruto era un cochino depravado.

Por supuesto, lo llevaron ante Tsunade-sama para que confesara, pero el pobre chico solo decía: _¡_Fueron hormigas, lo juro!

Obviamente era una excusa absurda. ¿Cómo podrían unas hormigas hacer eso? Además, la evidencia era clara. Sakura atrapó al rubio, literalmente, con las manos en la masa y con una expresión en el rostro que no le dejaba duda a la chica de que su compañero de equipo, había sido el culpable.

Como castigo decidieron amarrarlo a un poste en la plaza de la aldea para que la multitud enardecida les arrojara tomates podridos, en vista de que no quería aceptar la responsabilidad. Además, las mujeres estaban furiosas y exigían que _el Genin_ sufriera un buen rato por robar su preciada e íntima lencería. Quién sabe que cosas sucias hizo con ellas y, por eso, debía pagar un buen y merecido precio.

Naruto, indignado, no podía creer que le estuviera pasando todo aquello. ¡Él sólo quería ayudar! Pero terminó cubierto de tomates hediondos a mierda.

Y allí, en medio de la multitud de féminas enfurecidas que parecía no terminarían nunca de lanzarle verduras, observó como _Shino_, impasible, se quitaba —por primera vez, ante los ojos del Uzumaki— las gafas de sol y le guiñaba un ojo. El chico extrañado no entendió ese gesto que a simple vista parecía de agradecimiento. Quizá, sólo estaba siendo solidario en esos momentos de humillación. Todos debían sentir lástima por él al verlo en semejantes fachas.

— ¡Shino! ¡Desgraciado!— tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero al notar como los insectos recorrían el rostro de Aburame de esa forma tan descarada no le quedó duda de que en verdad, las hormigas eran unas pervertidas.

Naruto apreció como el _Chūnin _se alejaba del lugar mientras alzaba una mano y se despedía, campante y discreto como sólo él podía serlo.

Pero irónicamente su rabia contra el miembro del equipo nueve se deformó en forma de una sonrisa burlona que desconcertó a todos los presentes, cosa que los hizo enfurecer aún más. ¿Quién diría que alguien como ese tímido ninja escondería semejante secreto? Bueno, por algo dicen que los callados son los peores.

Sí, pasó un mal momento, pero al menos pudo oler las pantaletas de Sakura_._

* * *

><p>xDD<p>

Bueno, a pesar de considerarlo como crack!, no veo muy improbable el hecho de que pase algo así xD Digo, con todas las ventajas que tendrán esos hombres, haciendo ninjutsus y otro tipo de técnicas, no sería raro que las usaran para otros fines distinto a la lucha xD

En fin, espero que de verdad les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>09 de Julio de 2011<p>

Mérida, Venezuela.


End file.
